This invention is to disclose, and claim, motion detector fluorescent electric light connector harness apparatus to activate fluorescent lights to the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d, status, when activated by the response of the motion detector to a detected motion in the field of the motion detector.
The prior art listed does not either collectively show this invention to be obvious, or to be anticipated by any one of the cited prior art patents.
An object of this invention is to disclose an electrical wiring harness including a master-slave electrically wired to a motion detector and a master-slave wired to one or a plurality of fluorescent tube luminaire fixtures and the master-slave connected to another master-slave in turn connected to another fluorescent tube luminaire fixture.
Another object of this invention is to disclose an electrical wiring harness including master-slaves, and female MATE-N-LOK sections mounted in each master-slave and on each fluorescent tube luminaire fixture, and male MATE-N-LOK sections attached to wires of the electrical wiring harness to plug into a female MATE-N-LOK on a master-slave, or fluorescent tube luminaire fixture to complete a circuit for operation of the master-slave connected to a motion detector to actuate lighting of the fluorescent tube luminaire fixture or luminaire fixtures connected thereto.
Another object is to disclose a motion detector wired to one or a plurality of fluorescent tube luminaire fixtures and a master-slave component wired to each luminaire and the master-slave component connected by wire to the motion detector through MATE-N-LOK connectors at the master-slave, and the wire from the master-slave connected to the fluorescent tube luminaire fixture via a male MATE-N-LOK section attached to the wire from the master-slave plugged into a female MATE-N-LOK connector section attached to the fluorescent tube luminaire fixture and wired to the ballast and fluorescent tubes of the luminaire for actuating on/off lighting of the fluorescent tubes of the fluorescent tube luminaire fixture or fixtures.